Together
by moviemangaandtvshowfan
Summary: Ever since the return of the Dark Lord, the Malfoy family has began to suffer. With the fear, humiliation and indignity that has fallen upon them, will they stay together or will they let the pain break them apart? Originally titled "I Will Always Come Back to You".
1. Late

**Together**

It was already pass 10 o'clock in the evening, but Lucius has not yet returned to the manor, and this started to worry Narcissa. Her son, Draco; was away for his fifth year at Hogwarts, and thus leaving the lady of the Malfoy family very lonely whenever her husband was absent.

Narcissa looked up at the grand clock of the manor's grand drawing room, 'It's almost a quarter to eleven, where could Lucius be?' she thought. Ever since the Dark Lord returned to power, Lucius has been assigned to more and more missions. She worried for her husband; he told her this morning that he would be back at 10 o'clock sharp, and knowing that he was a man of his word, she began to wonder if something terrible has happened to him. Was he called to another Death Eater mission? Could he have he been injured if so? Just thinking about these things made her strain herself in worries. Soon, silent tears started to escape her eyes, and when she was on the verge of crying; a pair of arms embraced her tightly from behind.

"Narcissa? Why are you crying?" when she opened her eyes, she saw her husband with a worried expression on his face.

"Lucius!" Narcissa wrapped her own arms around him.

"Dear, what's wrong?" he softly asked in her hair.

"Oh, it's… nothing." She stammered uncertainly as looked up.

"Narcissa darling…" he began with a firm but concerned voice whilst leading her to one of the room's couches, "You know that whenever you have a problem, you can tell me."

Looking up to his grey eyes, she could no longer deny the issue, so she calmed herself before speaking:

"Lucius…" she paused for a moment, not knowing what to say, and then continued, "It's just that you told me that you were to return at 10 o'clock, and yet you arrive being nearly an hour late."

"That's all?" he asked sounding relieved.

"No, that's not all!" She exclaimed, much to her husband's surprise, Narcissa was always a soft spoken woman and rarely made any outbursts, so this was a completely unexpected turn of events for Lucius. "I'm sorry…" she continued in a softer tone "I shouldn't have shouted, but it's just that ever since the Dark Lord returned, you always come home late, which worries me, every time you don't come back on time, I would always think that you're in grave danger, and when you finally arrive: at best, you are exhausted and only have a few scratches, and at worst, you are greatly injured within a few inches to your life!"

"I'm worried about you Lucius, I know that serving _him_ and the cause is important, I believe in blood purity as much as you do, butyou are the only man in my life aside from our son, and soon, he'll be a grown man ready to move out and have a family and home of his own. It'll be hard for me when that time comes, and it will be harder if you are not there with me… Lucius, I don't want to lose you, I love you. "When she finished, fresh tears started to stream down her pale cheeks.

Lucius was at a loss for words, he never knew that his wife was worrying herself sick because of his tardiness and absence.

"Narcissa…" he started as he regained his voice, "I want to apologize, for being unpunctual, and I never knew that my absence upsets you so greatly. If only I had a choice, I would spend everyday with you in everyway possible, but since I have no other option, I can only promise you that no matter what happens…" he paused for a moment to take he hands in to his and look into her bright blue eyes, "I will always come back to you." After he was finished, he placed his hand on her cheek and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

Narcissa was slightly taken aback with the sudden movement but nonetheless returned the affection with passion.

After a few minutes of sharing affection, and pulling apart, she began to speak again:

"And I will always be waiting for you." She said in a soft but firm voice while smiling at her husband.

At her response, he too smiled at her. They may not know what will happen in the future, but one thing is certain for both of them and that is that they will always love each other.


	2. The Trial

It was a dark and gloomy day; which corresponded to the anxious feeling that the Narcissa, and her son Draco, were feeling as they walked side by side to the Wizengamot court in the deepest levels of the Ministry of Magic for her husband's trial, and while on their way, the Malfoys could hear low murmurs about them and how terrible Lucius was, they did their best to ignore them, but they, especially Narcissa, couldn't help but pay attention.

When they reached the courtroom, they were the center of attention of every official and every attendee present; it was only then that when they sat down in the front and Lucius was raised from the floor locked in a tall cage with large spikes ready to pierce him if he ever tries to move abruptly, took the stares away from her and her son.

Narcissa was shocked at what had become of her husband's appearance; his hair was tangled and slightly covered in dirt, he had grime and bruises all over his handsome, sharp face, and he was still wearing his Death Eater robes which were now tattered and filthy. The female Malfoy stared at him agape with worry and shock, while her son was wearing an expression of despair at the sight of the current state of the man he admires and looks up to the most.

It was only when the Minister for Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour spoke in a high, clear and loud voice that captured both of Narcissa and Draco's attenions.

"Crime hearing of the 4th of July 1996 in offences committed by Lucius Malfoy, resident of Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England. Interrogators, Rufus Scrimgeour, Minister for Magic, Pius Thicknesse, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and Percy Ignatius Weasley, Junior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic."

At hearing Percy's name, Narcissa saw her son scowl, and she scowled as well, knowing that the Weasley boy's father had been her husband's arch-rival for years, this made her think that the trial seems unfair with one of the Weasleys overseeing the case.

"Lucius Malfoy…" continued Scrimgeour, "You have been seen in the act of committing Death Eater acts by several Aurors and also by the former Minister for Magic, Cornelius Oswald Fudge, as well on the day of June 16, 1996. Combatants who sided with us have stated that you and several other Death Eaters tried to steal a prophecy from the Department of Mysteries for the Dark Lord. Casualties of your and accomplices' actions include Sirius Black III, who, was subjected to be cleared of his previous charges, should he had lived. Do you deny your actions?"

"No, sir." Replied Lucius.

"Do you have anything to say in front of the Wizengamot court before we close your case?" asked Scrimgeour, his face stern.

"None at all." Came Lucius' reply

"Very well, all in favor of sentencing the accused?" asked Scrimgeour.

At this, mostly everyone raised their hands including Scrimgeour's.

"All in favor of clearing the accused of all charges?" came Scimgeour's deep voice again.

Much to Narcissa and Draco's chagrin; no one raised their hands.

"The decision has been made. You, Lucius Malfoy are hereby sentenced to lifetime imprisonment in Azkaban prison. You shall be taken immediately by a group of Aurors as of today. Case closed." And with that, Lucius was lowered, but not before catching a glimpse of his wife and son, who were looking at him as well.

Narcissa and Draco took off to leave in order to go home, but on their way, and much to their irritation, reporters were gathering around them asking questions.

"Mrs. Malfoy, how do you feel about your husband's imprisonment?"

"How will you and your son cope without him?"

"What do you plan to do now?"

Neither of the Malfoys answered these questions, they just kept on walking until they reached the chimneys connected to the Floo Network, and left without uttering a word and arrived in the manor rather quietly.

Malfoy Manor seemed darker and colder without the head of the family; it seemed that the halls would go on for eternity in the darkness.

"Mother?" Draco addressed his mother as they stepped out of the large chimney.

"Yes, Draco?" she replied softly, but sadly

"I'm sorry." Her son said in an apologetic voice.

"For what?" she asked confused

"For Father's imprisonment." He answered despairingly

At her son's answer, Narcissa pulled her son in an embrace, rubbing his back as he wrapped his own arms around her, "Draco, there is nothing for you to apologize for. None of this is your fault." She told her son reassuringly.

"I know that Mother, but I just can't help but feel partly responsible_."_ He said in a far more hopeless and tortured voice

"Shhh. Draco, everything will be fine." She comforted him; she already knew that her son was truly affected, like herself, by Lucius' imprisonment. But never in her life has she heard her son talk in such a despaired tone instead of the proud voice that he usually uses.

"Your father will come back Draco." She said while still comforting her son. "I know that it seems highly impossible, but rest assured, he will return." She added.

At hearing her, Draco broke from the embrace and nodded to her, silently saying that he understands her before telling her that he was to leave for his room.

When Draco was out of sight, she sat down on a nearby chair and started to cry silently, but quickly wiped the tears away, "Lucius promised that he will always come back to us. To me…" She said softly to herself before adding, "And he is a man of his word. So I, like I promised him, shall always be waiting for him."


	3. Back Home

Several months have passed by; and Narcissa has never felt so lonely or afraid, Draco has received the Dark Mark and has been sent on a mission to murder Albus Dumbledore, and this causes great worry for her despite the fact that Severus has vowed to protect him, and her husband is still in Azkaban, she has been thinking about both of the most important men in her life; wondering when they will come home.

Narcissa was sitting in the drawing room of the manor one night; starring intently at fire as if either Lucius or Draco will appear out of it, and suddenly, she heard several crack-like noises outside her front door which could only be caused by apparation.

Narcissa rushed to the door instantly, wondering whether Aurors or reporters were there at her door, if it was any of them, then she'll be happy to deal with them as soon as possible in order to have some quiet time, but to her delight and surprise, she was greeted by her husband.

Lucius looked far worse than the last time she had seen him; his hair was extremely filthy and tangled, his face was covered in dirt, he had dark circles under his eyes, and the Azkaban uniform he work was practically tattered half-way. But this did not matter to Narcissa; she was just happy to see the man she loves.

"Hello Narcissa." Said Lucius in a voice filled with gladness at the sight of his wife. "I'm home." He added in the same tone.

"Lucius." She said in a happy but soft tone; she wanted to reach out to him in order to hold him, to embrace him and more. But she stopped herself when she saw who were with him.

Their son was their right behind Lucius, and she was also very glad to see him as well, but horror was stretched throughout his face, and next to him was Severus Snape, looking as stern as ever, and she has no problem with seeing a friend, then there was her older sister, Bellatrix who was at the back slightly to the right, with glee on her expression, but the last person, who was standing at the back of all of them, and whose face was extremely pale as a ghost's, was the last man she ever wanted to see.

The Dark Lord was at their home.

"My Lord…" Said Narcissa after recovering from her shock, "Please, come in."

"Thank you, Narcissa." He said in a soft but frightening tone.

They all walked in silence; but the three Malfoys were anxious at the presence of the Dark Lord in their home, and then the anxiousness was soon replaced with fear when they arrived at the drawing room.

"I have come here to tell you all that I have broken out all our fellow Death Eaters from Azkaban prison… Your husbands included." The Dark Lord addressed both Narcissa and Bellatrix at the last part.

"And we are both very thankful to you My Lord." Said Bellatrix in a voice full of admiration.

"It was my pleasure Bellatrix." He said softly.

At his words, Bellatrix flushed red, but Narcissa was still rigid about his presence.

"But to more pressing matters; I'm afraid that young Draco here…" he referred to the youngest Malfoy in a harder tone, "Has failed to accomplish the task I have given him."

Lucius, and Narcissa were horrified at what was going to happen to their son, neither of them wanted to see him writhing from the Cruciatus Curse.

"But…" he continued in a softer voice, "Due, to the fact that Severus has done the deed…" he referred to Snape, "The mission has been completed; so I will forgive Draco for the time being."

Relief washed over all three Malfoys; but fear returned to them as the Dark Lord went on.

"Lucius, Narcissa, as the Lord and Lady of this manor; I am obligated and compelled to tell that I require to use your lovely home as headquarters for our Death Eater meetings."

The elder Malfoys were extremely shocked and terrified of what he said; they were vaguely comfortable with being in his presence for a few minutes, so having him use their own home was the most horrifying experience that they could ever have.

But they didn't have much of a choice.

"Of…Of course, My Lord…" Lucius hesitated but continued, "We would be most pleased." He said in a slightly scared tone.

"Wonderful…" said the snake-like man, "I will have the meetings starting tomorrow, until then, goodbye… Come Bellatrix." He ordered the older of the two sisters before disapparating.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow Cissy." Said Bellatrix gleefully before leaving to join her master.

That left only the three Malfoys and Severus.

"Severus…" started Narcissa, "I can't thank you enough for what you did for my son."

"Yes." Said Lucius, "Thank you very much for your help." He added.

"No problem." With that he curtly nodded before leaving as well.

As soon as Severus left, Lucius and Narcissa turned to their son.

"Draco. Are you alright?" Narcissa asked her son, while placing firm hands on his shoulders, "Are you injured? Did anything happen to you?"

"I'm fine mother." He said weakly.

"Are you sure, son?" Lucius asked

"Yes… Just shocked and terrified at what I saw." He said in the same voice.

At his words, Narcissa pulled her son into tight, but comforting hug, but after a few minutes, he broke away.

"Mother, Father. I want to retire to my room."

Both Narcissa and Lucius nodded, and as soon as he left for his room, they also left for theirs.

As soon as Lucius closed the double-door entrance to their room, Narcissa grabbed him as hard as she could before hungrily kissing him.

Shocked but delighted, he returned the kiss before pulling away.

"What was that for?" he half-asked, and half-teased.

"Can't a woman kiss her own husband after not seeing him for several months?" she replied slightly irritated

"Yes." He replied amused at her behavior.

"Well then…" she trailed off as she tried to kiss him again, but he pulled away playfully.

"Right after I take a bath." He told her.

She looked slightly disappointed, but took advantage of the opportunity, "Do hurry, won't you darling..." she said while caressing his neck and jaw, "I so look forward to spending time with you." she flirted.

The movement seemed to turn him on, "Don't worry; I'll be out as soon as possible." He growled before kissing her, summoning a few clothes from the closet, and darting off to the bathroom.

It took him only fifteen minutes to become clean and spotless, and he came out with wearing dark green silk pajamas.

Lucius looked surprised to his wife already for bed, wearing a nightgown that reached down midway between her knees and ankles; apparently she didn't notice that he was finished already, since she was on her side of the bed facing the other way; so he took the chance to try and sneak up on her.

When he crept closer to her, she suddenly turned around and wounded her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"You thought that I didn't notice you?" she whispered in a teasing, velvety voice against his lips.

"Yes." He admitted before kissing her briefly, "Is it just me, or have you become sneakier?" He teased.

"Well…" she started whilst pulling her lips from his and sitting comfortably on his lap, "I've had a little practice."

"Well, practice does make perfect." He said while wrapping his arms around her, "But you're already perfect."

"Oh, you." Narcissa sighed before snuggling against his neck.

After a few minutes, Narcissa pulled her face up, and started kissing him repeatedly.

"I... missed... you... so... much..." she said between kisses.

"And I missed you, as well." he said, while he cupped her face with both his hands and pulled her in a long kiss that seemed to last for hours.

Lucius couldn't help but feel happy and contented with having his wife in his arms, but he startled as she made an uncomfortable sound when she pulled away.

"Narcissa, are you alright, dear?" he asked concerned.

"Hmm…" was all she could say before facing him and adding more, "It's just that I'm gravely horrified with the Dark Lord using our own home." She used a terrified voice in saying this.

"I am as well." He admitted, "But unless we want to displease him any further, we must do whatever he wants."

"I know." Narcissa said, but she didn't feel less worried.

Sensing this; Lucius decided to act in order to make her happy.

"I know that you're thinking about that, but it's not healthy to worry yourself…" he paused while kissing her softly but passionately, "Besides…" he paused again to push her gently against the bed, "We have others things to do." He added growling after he brought himself down to her level. He smirked at her surprised expression.

Knowing what her husband was thinking about, she instantly became enthusiastic, and flashed a mischievous grin at him, "Right you are my darling husband." She purred.

"I love you, Lucius" she added

"I love you too, Narcissa." he told her lovingly

And those were the last words they uttered before the two of them locked their lips together and magically turning off all lights and locking the door.


	4. Making it Count

Malfoy Manor never looked so dark and mysterious; the grand manor seemed to be radiating an aura of despair, this is due to the fact that the Dark Lord has gathered all of his Death Eaters inside for another meeting to further overthrow the Ministry of Magic.

In the grand drawing room was where the meetings were usually held, all attendees were wearing dark robes, and all were waiting anxiously for the last person to come.

Although everyone was somber; the most terrified of them all were the owners and permanent residents of the Manor; Lucius, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy couldn't bear to have their own home invaded by such sadistic people. The meetings were almost held there daily, so they were mostly constantly uncomfortable. And they were even more horrified that the man who took their freedom in their own household was always only a couple of chairs away from them; looking calm, but ghastly at the head of the long table.

After several more minutes, the last attendee had finally arrived.

"Severus…" said the Dark Lord acknowledging the new comer, "I was beginning to worry that you've lost your way. Come we've saved you a seat." He pointed to a chair next to his own.

The Dark Lord started the meeting, but was mostly talking to Snape, there were a couple of Death Eaters who would join in eventually, most especially Bellatrix, and some laughing at certain comments made by the Dark Lord, but the three Malfoys only listened and did not dare speak.

It was only then when the Dark Lord asked for volunteer wands that immediately caught attention, and stares were fixed on Lucius when the Dark Lord approached him.

"How about you, Lucius?

"My Lord?" he asked nervously

"'My Lord?'" the Dark Lord mimicked, "Your wand, Lucius. I require your wand."

Lucius couldn't believe that his wand, out of all the wands there were, was going to be taken away. He glanced briefly at his son, then at Narcissa in disapproval about the matter.

Draco didn't want his father to lose his wand but couldn't say or do anything out of fear. But Narcissa, who remembered the words that her husband told her about displeasing the Dark Lord further; slowly placed her hand around Lucius' wrist, silently encouraging him that he should do it.

And that was more than enough for Lucius to take his wand from his walking stick and give it to the Dark Lord.

Afterwards, everything went by fast for the elder Malfoys and their son, the further talk, the merciless murder of the former Hogwarts Muggle Studies Teacher, Charity Burbage, and finally Voldemort having the corpse of the former teacher fed to his snake, Nagini.

Relief came to them when the Dark Lord began to end the meeting.

"We must act immediately in order to capture the Potter boy, all will participate in this mission, excluding the Malfoys, who have been gracious enough to allow us to use their home." the way the Dark Lord said it, made it sound as if they offered their home, Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco would have scoffed if they weren't so terrified. "If any you spot the boy, call me immediately. That is all. Dismissed." And with that everyone left the manor, the Dark Lord included.

The three Malfoys silently left the drawing room, when they reached the hall, Draco began to speak.

"Father…" started the youngest Malfoy in a weak manner, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Draco." Stated Lucius emotionlessly without looking at his son.

"I'm sorry about your wand."

"It's not your fault, Draco." This time it was Narcissa who spoke.

"No Mother, it was." Said Draco.

"What are you talking about?" asked Lucius who was now looking at him with curiosity

"I…I should have given him my wand, but I was too scared to move, and because of that, you lost yours. I'm sorry." Said Draco guiltily

When Draco finished talking, Lucius placed his hands on his son's shoulders, and looked him in the eyes, "Draco…" he began, "Don't apologize for something that you weren't responsible for. It's not your fault. Do you understand me?" He finished.

After Draco nodded, Lucius wrapped his arms around his son in order to embrace him, and when Draco followed suit, Lucius began to rub his son's back to comfort him.

"Don't blame yourself for what happened." Lucius told his son softly

"Yes, Father." His son replied.

After a few moments, the two of them broke apart, and Draco politely, but weakly told his parents that he would leave for his room, and then Lucius and Narcissa left for the dining room.

When they arrived; Lucius called for a house-elf and ordered it to bring him a bottle of firewhiskey and two glasses to put it in.

"Here you go, Master…" the elf squeaked, "Firewhiskey and glasses for the Master and Mistress."

"Good, now get out of my sight." Roared Lucius

When the elf dissaparated, Lucius filled the two glasses and handed one to Narcissa as they sat in two chairs near each other.

Narcissa stared at her husband in worry as he refilled his glass drink after drink, and was frightened when he suddenly stood up and threw the dining room table out of the way.

"Lucius!" she screeched, standing up, "What has gotten into you?"

"Is it not obvious that I'm drunk? Are you blind, woman!" he barked.

At hearing him, Narcissa stood there shocked and hurt at her husband's unusual behavior towards her with tears silently forming around her blue eyes.

No longer being able to look at him any further, she made an attempt to leave, but Lucius caught her arm, and then turned her around so that she was facing him.

"I'm sorry, Narcissa, I shouldn't have spoken to you like that." He apologized, quickly recovering from his drunken state at the sight of his wife's reactions.

"I don't like that side of you, it horrifies me." She whispered.

"I'm sorry…." He began, "I just can't believe that I lost so many things. First, the Dark Lord's favor, second, my dignity, third, our own home, and lastly my wand… It's just so hard for me-."

"Lucius…" Narcissa interrupted her husband, "I know that you're facing difficult times, I understand, but don't forget that your son and I are also suffering, and even more so back then when you were still in Azkaban, so please…" she paused to gently touch his cheek, "Be strong for our son, be strong for us, and never act that way again." She pleaded at the last part.

"I promise." He told her.

At his response, Narcissa smiled, and then took his arm, and together they walked together to the upstairs living room.

When they arrived, Narcissa lit up the fireplace with her wand since Lucius did not have his anymore, while her husband stood by her side; refusing to sit until she sat, as he was a gentleman. When she finally sat down, he sat next to her, curling his arm around her waist, as he did so, she rested her head against his shoulder.

It was little, but comforting moments like these that soothe their nerves in midst of what keeps going on downstairs, they could always find peace within each other especially when they were upstairs, ever since the Dark Lord started to use their home as headquarters, the upper corridor of the manor was like a sanctuary to the Malfoys.

After a few moments, Lucius broke the silence.

"Narcissa?" he called for his wife's attention.

"Yes, Lucius?" she said turning to him.

"Am I forgiven for my earlier actions?" he asked

"No." she replied automatically.

"What?" he inquired in shock.

"Not yet at least…" she started with a hint of mischievousness in her voice, "You have to do something for me first, Mr. Malfoy." She finished with the same tone.

At hearing her calling him by his surname, Lucius knew what she wanted.

"And what would that be, Mrs. Malfoy?" he asked teasingly.

"Kiss me." She stated in a playful manner.

"I'd be delighted to." He told her before gently placing his lips on hers, a soon as his lips met hers, Narcissa eagerly kissed him back, and soon they were kissing each other fervently.

After what seemed like forever, they broke apart, gasping for air.

"I love you." Lucius told his wife after gaining his breath.

"I love you too." She replied.

"Hmm…" she murmured

"What's wrong?" he asked

"You're face has been unshaven for the last few weeks." She stated

"Oh, sorry. I've just been under stress lately." He replied weakly.

"Don't be, I think that you look better this way." She replied placing her hand on his stubbly face.

"Thank you and you look better with your hair like this." He referred to the tiny but noticeable strand of hair tied while the rest were loose and neatly combed.

"Thank you." She replied while giggling.

At her giggling, he chuckled, and despite the fact that they know that their peace won't last for long, they decided to make it count by spending the rest of the night doing nothing but enjoying each other's company.


	5. Punishment

The pain that they felt from the Cruciatus Curse was the worst that they have ever experienced; they couldn't bear it for one whole minute, let alone for one hour. The Dark Lord punished them severely for the incident that occurred earlier. But this was not the worst of their problems, for even though that the worst part of their punishment was over; they continue to live in fear and worry of the Dark Lord's wrath.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Earlier that evening…<strong>_

_Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months as the Dark Lord continues to control the Ministry of Magic and have Death Eaters and Snatchers hunt down the Order of the Phoenix and Harry Potter and his friends._

_And due to the fact that the Dark Lord was on a quest to find the Elder Wand, (although his followers don't know what he was searching for), he has not held meetings at Malfoy Manor for weeks, much to Lucius, Narcissa and Draco's relief, but the Death Eaters were still lingering there from time to time, but the three Malfoys were still comfortable enough to relax despite the presence of the sadistic wizards and witches._

_Lucius, Narcissa and Draco were spending time in the dimly lit drawing room, the three of them were sitting in artistically decorated chairs that were settled in front the grand fireplace; Draco was staring at the fire blankly, while the elder Malfoys were silently drinking firewhiskey from champagne flutes and held hands together with their arms paced on the wooden carved arm rests, this simple gesture of affection helped them relax more._

_Narcissa's attention was taken from the fire when her husband silently brought her hand to his lips and kissed it, Narcissa and her husband both smiled at each other when they mutually faced each other with her hand still near his chin._

_But the moment was soon broken when they heard several loud footsteps and some growling noises outside the room; the sounds were muffled so that means that those outside were probably still at the manor's entrance door._

_"I'll go and see who it is." Said Lucius while standing up._

_"No, it's alright, I'll go." Insisted Narcissa while rising from the chair._

_"Are you sure?" he asked._

_"Yes, don't worry about me." She assured her husband._

_"Alright."_

_Narcissa walked towards the entrance, and much to her dismay; the werewolf, Fenrir Greyback, and his group of Snatchers, as well as some prisoners, were the one's who were making the racket._

* * *

><p>The moment that Greyback and his Snatchers claimed that they have captured Harry Potter was when the Malfoys' fears and worries started to overcome them; they were all worried about the circumstances concerning the Potter boy.<p>

_Lucius and Narcissa kept on stating facts that support the suspicion that the boy and the other prisoners that were captured were really Harry Potter and his friends, but their hopes were always thwarted whenever their son, Draco, who knew the Potter boy throughout his years at Hogwarts, kept giving uncertain answers and statements whenever they asked him._

At that time, Narcissa was inwardly uneasy about the situation, although on the outside she retained her mask of impassiveness. Lucius on the other hand, while also equally troubled as his wife, was eager at the opportunity to earn the Dark Lord's forgiveness and approval once more.

_"Look closely and carefully son." he spoke to their son, "If we we're the ones to hand over Potter to the Dark Lord, all will be forgiven-"_

_"No, we won't forget who actually caught him, I hope Mr. Malfoy?" said the werewolf menacingly._

_"Of course not! Of course not!" said Lucius impatiently._

Things started to take a turn for the worse when Bellatrix Lestrange, Narcissa's older sister, intervened.

_"Potter?" Bellatrix exclaimed while looking at the boy that was kept hold of by Greyback. "If we are sure that's him, then the Dark Lord must be informed at once!" at this, she started to roll up her sleeve in order to touch the Dark Mark._

_Lucius reacted instantly to his sister-in-law's movement; he didn't want this one chance of once more gaining the favor of the Dark Lord. So he restrained her from touching her Mark by taking hold of her wrist._

_"I was about to call him, Bella…" he started, "I shall summon him, Bella, Potter has been brought to my house and therefore upon my authority-"_

_"You lost your authority when you lost your wand, Lucius! Now let me go!"_

During that time, Lucius, who was unfazed by Bellatrix's words, continued to hold her back, determined to save his family and himself from further contempt and cold treatment from the Dark Lord, whereas Narcissa, who wasn't able to notice the things that seemed unimportant to her, for the only significant thing to her at the moment was the circumstances with the Potter boy, as well as the possible consequences for her and her family, should that not be him, remained outwardly detached, but inwardly frustrated at her sister's interference.

_When Bellatrix ceased trying to throw him off due to a distraction, Lucius grabbed the opportunity and was about a half-inch away from touching his own Mark, but froze immediately when Bellatrix screamed._

_"STOP! Do not touch it; we shall all perish if the Dark Lord comes now!"_

* * *

><p>From that point on, the situation became graver, and even more so when the prisoners escaped.<p>

_The prisoners were taken down the cellar with the exception of the Granger girl, who Bellatrix was torturing, to gain information from about a sword that the Snatchers brought. And then the interrogation of the goblin, Griphook. But the worst happened when the captives revealed themselves._

_It all began with the Weasley boy, and then yelling and disarming Bellatrix by the element of surprise, then Potter __**Stupefying**_ _Lucius and then finally the duel between Narcissa, and Draco against the two boys, and Bellatrix interrupting it by threatening to slit the Granger girl's throat with her knife._

_"Drop your wands! I said drop them! Pick them up, Draco! Well, well. It really is Harry Potter." She darkly laughed, "Your doom approaches. The Dark Lord is on his way!"_

_The moment Bellatrix finished talking; they heard a squeaking sound up from above. And they soon realized that one of the grand chandeliers was falling down upon them._

_All of them ran out of the way as the glass shards flew around, Harry wrestled the wands out of Draco's grip, and then Narcissa dragged her son out of harm's way, and as Lucius stood up again, he was Stupefied by all three wands that the Potter boy had, and then she soon laid eyes on the culprit._

_"Dobby!" she screamed whilst pointing her wand at the house-elf, "You dropped the chandelier-"_

_"You must not harm Harry Potter!" he squeaked._

_"Kill him, Cissy!" Bellatrix told her._

_As Narcissa started to flick her wand, the house-elf disarmed her._

_"You dirty little monkey!" screeched Bellatrix, "How dare you take a witch's wand, how dare you defy your masters?" _

_"Dobby has no master." The house-elf squeaked courageously, "Dobby is a free elf, and Dobby has come to rescue Harry Potter and his friends!" and those were his final words before he started to Dissapparate with the prisoners, but before they completely left, Bellatrix threw her knife and it left with them. _

_"Arrgh!" screeched Bellatrix, "I can't believe that they got away! All thanks to a filthy house-elf!"_

_"Yes. Indeed an infuriating outcome." Whispered a velvet, but frightening voice._

The three Malfoys and Bellatrix stayed frozen in place when they heard it, and soon, there was a dark emerald trail of smoke surrounding them, and out of it, appeared an all too familiar, and horrifying, snake-like face that was ghostly pale and wore an expression of disappointment and anger.

_The Dark Lord was, at the very least, most definitely displeased._

_"My L-lord!" cried Bellatrix while kneeling down, "Please! Forgive us, we-"_

_"Silence!" he bellowed in a deep, hissing voice full of anger. "You have summoned me here, from an extremely important quest, just to see that you have captured the Potter boy and his friends, and let them escape. I am certainly disgruntled."_

_"My Lord-" started Bellatrix._

_Bellatrix was the only one that had the ability to speak to the Dark Lord in such a dire situation, the Malfoys weren't able to do this for they were too frightened and worried that they might just suffer more if they even said as much as two words to the cruel man._

_"Enough!" the Dark Lord interrupted her, "You have made me waste precious time, and for that, you must be punished!"_

_The Dark Lord raised his yew wand and yelled: "**Crucio**!"_

_Pain ran through every muscle they had; twisting and pulling every nerve and tissue; like hot-knives stabbing in and out repeatedly against their bodies. The aching and the sound of their screams of pain seemed to last for hours, and slight relief came to them when the Dark Lord stopped._

_"You have disappointed me." He hissed, "But you are all still members of the Pure-blood Wizarding Society, and I cannot bear to see such clean, untainted, magical blood go to waste. So I will not punish you any further, but none of you are allowed to leave this mansion without my express permission, do you understand?"_

_"Yes, My Lord…" said Bellatrix weakly, still writhing in the floor, and attempting to stand, "We are humbled by your mercy and understanding."_

_"You're most welcome." He said as if he was never mad before Dissaparating again to resume his journey._

* * *

><p>As the earlier events were pushed to the back of their minds, the three Malfoys were struggling to move correctly due to the immense pain.<p>

"Draco?" Narcissa called out to her son, whilst crawling towards him, "Are you alright?"

"M-Mother…" her son started faintly, "It was so painful and unbearable…"

"Shh… It's all over now." She told him softly as she shakily placed her hand on his pale cheek.

After an hour or so it seemed, the three Malfoys were able to stand up, despite wincing from the still-present pain.

"I'm… going… upstairs." Draco stammered from the pain.

Lucius and Narcissa nodded slowly before Draco limped to leave.

They walked slowly to the lush dark green sofa, and sat down on it carefully in order to avoid aching even more.

"Narcissa." Began Lucius, "I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"For getting you and Draco involved in all of this." He replied with small tears forming in his eyes.

Narcissa knew that the tears weren't a result from the physical pain, but rather the pain that her husband felt for having her and their son drawn in to all of this madness.

"Lucius, you shouldn't apologize for this. None of us knew that this was going to happen, and we became involved because we believed in the Dark Lord's point of view. So don't apologize, dear." She said while gently rubbing his cheek, "Besides, it's unlike you to do so." She tried to make the situation lighter with that last line.

Lucius smiled at his wife; he was forever grateful that he had this wonderful, forgiving woman.

"Thank you." He said.

"What are thanking me for?" She asked.

"For staying with me despite all that's happened; I consider myself lucky that I have you and Draco." He answered.

"Oh, Lucius." She sighed.

They smiled at each other, and then held each other in a gentle embrace that brought peace and comfort to them.


	6. Finally Over

It was near the end of April, and the residents of Malfoy Manor were rather quiet, especially Lucius , Narcissa and Draco. They were silent whenever in the presence of Death Eaters, even more so when with the Dark Lord.

They were sitting in the drawing room once again, doing nothing but thinking and pondering about the current state of things, but their trains of thought hit walls when a magically magnified voice spoke:

_"All Death Eaters and followers are to gather in the Forbidden Forest near the grounds of Hogwarts, we will attack the castle if its residents do not acquiesce to my request. I will expect you all in one hour."_

The voice of the Dark Lord was not only magically magnified; it was enchanted to carry out to his Death Eaters.

When the voice faded away, the three Malfoys anxiously stood up and went to prepare.

They apparated exactly 10 minutes before the hour was up; they were situated in the near front of the other Death Eaters. They all waited for the Dark Lord's command.

After what it seemed to be like days; the Dark Lord finally spoke:

"It appears that those fools are not going to hand over Potter to me; very well, we shall attack, come."

They marched forward to a cliff that faced the grand castle, several enchantments were cast in order to protect it, Lucius and Narcissa could not help but feel the tiniest bit of admiration for its denizens as they are doing all that they can to protect the school. The elder Malfoys were also saddened that they were going to attack the place where their first meeting and romance occurred.

"Those fools…" said the Dark Lord softly, "Attack." He commanded.

With no other choice, Lucius, Narcissa and Draco raised their wands like the rest to cast offensive spells against the barrier that protected the castle.

Once the shield was broken; the Dark Lord ordered half of the Death Eaters to attack, and much to the elder Malfoys' terror, Draco was also included in this half; while he commanded the other half to stay.

"Lucius, what are we going to do? Draco will probably get hurt there, or worse, he could…" Narcissa trailed off, not wanting to think of her only son dying.

"I don't know, Narcissa." He replied worryingly, "But I'll try to persuade the Dark Lord to let us look for him, but not right now," he said whilst looking at the Dark Lord, who was gazing at the castle fiercely, "He seems preoccupied." He finished.

"All right." She replied on the verge of tears.

Several hours have gone by, and Lucius had talked to the Dark Lord about calling off the forces, but the snake-faced man saw through him, and coldly refused his suggestion, much to Narcissa's great horror.

More hours went by, and the Dark Lord called off the Death Eaters and magnified his voice to tell Harry Potter to surrender himself to him, unless the Potter boy wants his friends and loved ones to die, in one hour. Lucius and Narcissa were greatly worried about their son, and would do anything to be able to reunite with him.

The hour went by slowly, and when it ended, the Potter boy was still nowhere to be seen, and because of that, anxiousness and worry filled the atmosphere that was around them.

"It seems… that I was mistaken." The Dark Lord said.

"No, you weren't." said a voice.

All heads turned around to see the source of the voice, and then out of the darkness came Harry Potter, looking determined.

The Dark Lord raised his Yew wand quietly, and then he cocked his head to one side before softly speaking:

"The Boy Who Lived has now come to die…" he paused before screeching maliciously,"_Avada Kedrava!"_

As expected, the Potter boy fell down to the ground: no longer moving with his eyes shut, and with a blank expression that replaced his earlier unwavering appearance, but what shocked all of them was when the Potter boy went down; so did the Dark Lord.

Everyone was too stunned to move for a few moments, but when the Dark Lord stirred, some sort of relief washed all over them.

"My Lord!" screeched an extremely worried Bellatrix, "Are you alright?"

The Dark Lord slowly sat up straight, and Bellatrix became even busier with fussing over him.

"My Lord, let me help you."

"I am fine; I do not need your assistance." Said the snake-faced man coldly.

At his words, Bellatrix became disappointed.

"The boy…" he started abruptly, "Is he dead?"

No one answered him, and after a few moments:

"You…" he said pointing to Narcissa, "Examine him."

Narcissa cast a wary glance at her husband before doing what she was told, she stepped down towards the boy; feeling more and more fearful and worried as she took a closer step after the other, she couldn't stop herself from thinking that this could also be the fate of her only son while in the midst of this blood-shedding war, and she also dreaded to imagine that her son might be in a worse state than the Potter boy.

When she finally approached him, she was shocked; when she placed her pale hand over his chest, she felt his heart beating frantically; she also noticed that his skin was warm instead of being cold, she was taken aback that the Boy Who Lived has yet again escaped the clutches of death.

After a moment, it dawned on her that this could be her one chance at finding her son, so she decided to take the risk.

She shifted her body so that she was covering his face from the others; then she whispered softly:

"Is he alive? Draco? Is he in the castle?"

"Yes." He breathed back hoarsely.

At his reply, hope instantly filled her, but she kept her face impassive.

"He is dead!" she exclaimed.

At her words, everyone roared in triumph.

"Let us go, and show those at Hogwarts what has become of their hero." Said the Dark Lord after a few minutes with a cold smile on his face.

As they marched out of the Forbidden Forest, Narcissa caught her husband's arm so that they would fall behind.

"Narcissa? What's wrong?"

"I need to tell you something, Lucius." She paused before adding, "The Potter boy is still alive."

"What!" her husband inquired in shock, "Why would you lie to the Dark Lord? You could be punished! Or worse…" he trailed off in horror.

"I know the consequences of my actions, darling, but if that was the only way we could search for our son, then I'm glad that I lied." She stated bravely.

Lucius raised his hand to rub her cheek.

"You really are dedicated to our family." He said.

"I would do anything for you and Draco."

As he smiled, she smiled, and they silently sauntered towards the others in their supposed victory march.

It was almost near the crack of dawn when they arrived at the castle, they entered the Great Hall, where all its denizens stood shocked and agape at the sight of their hero; the great Harry Potter, in the arms of a sobbing Hagrid, supposedly dead.

"Harry Potter is dead!" the Dark Lord cried triumphantly.

At his cry, several denizens cried in sadness and despair; their champion; their friend was defeated.

After a few moments, everything else became a blur to Lucius and Narcissa; and it was only when the battle resumed and the Potter boy revealed himself to be alive, did they act in order to find their son.

They kept running through the halls, occasionally bumping into other people, calling for him, desperately hoping to hear their son's response.

"Draco? Draco? Where are you?" they both cried repeatedly.

They kept doing the same thing for what seemed like hours, as they were about to lose hope, they saw a boy with short, pale blonde hair wearing a once handsome, slightly filthy black suit, they were momentarily relived until they noticed that the boy was sprawled down on the floor unconscious.

"Draco!" they both screamed running towards him.

When they reached him, they noticed that his suit looked like it was burnt, and to their great horror, they noticed that he had not only bruises on his face, but dried blood as well.

"Draco! Draco! Son! Please wake up!" Lucius said while shaking his son roughly.

"Draco, dear. Please, don't leave us!" said Narcissa with tears rapidly rolling down her cheeks.

After a moment or so, Draco finally stirred and slowly opened his grey eyes, and at the sight of his parents; he began to mumble:

"Mother? Father? Is that you?"

"Draco." Lucius said in relief whilst pulling his son into an embrace.

"Draco. Thank goodness! We thought that we lost you." Said Narcissa while hugging her son herself.

"Well, you didn't lose me. I'm still here." Draco said weakly.

"What happened to you?" Asked a concerned and worried Narcissa.

Draco recounted the events of what happened to him; when he apparated inside the castle: when he, along with Crabbe and Goyle, fought Harry Potter and his friends in the Room of Requirement: when Crabbe unfortunately lost his life due to being unable to control the Fiendfyre he created: when the Potter boy and his friends saved him…

"But how did this happen to you?" Lucius interrupted his son worriedly, referring to the blood and bruises on his son's face.

"After I was saved by a stranger from a Death Eater who wanted to kill me…" at the words: 'Death Eater' and 'Kill', Lucius and Narcissa became even more scared for their son and for themselves, "I kept running in order to find a safe place to hide, but then some falling debris fell on me, I was able to protect my head, but some rocks scratched and hit my face; causing blood to draw out, and as I continued to run; a running passerby accidentally hit my forehead with his elbow harshly, and because of the impact: I fell unconscious." Draco finished.

"I see. But why didn't disapparate immediately back to us instead?" asked Narcissa.

At his mother's question, Draco bowed his head shamefully.

"Draco? What's wrong?" she asked.

Draco looked up to his mother with a sullen expression. "Mother, I'm so sorry. But during the fiasco at the Room of Requirement, your… your wand was accidentally destroyed. I'm so sorry."

When her son finished speaking, Narcissa stared blankly at the wall in front of them, not being able to accept the fact that her wand, the one she used throughout her whole life was destroyed.

"Mother, I don't blame you if you're infuriated with me, but please forgive me. I didn't mean for it to happen. I'm sorry." Draco apologized again after seeing his mother's expression.

Narcissa turned her head towards her son, seeing that her son was on the verge tears at what happened to her wand, she immediately got rid of her dead-pan expression.

"Draco, I know that you didn't mean for it to happen, and although I am saddened that I no longer have my wand, I am not one bit mad at you, it happened in a dire situation of life or death that you could not control, and I'd rather be wandless than childless, remember that I love you, Draco, and I would do anything to protect you." She told her son passionately.

"Thank you for understanding, Mother. And I love you too." Said Draco.

She smiled at her son, and her son smiled back as well, but her smile was soon replaced with a look of great worry as her son and husband started to writhe on the floor in pain.

"Lucius? Draco? What's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"Nar-cissa… the… Dark-Mark." Her husband stuttered painfully.

It was only then that she realized that her husband and son were clutching their left forearms.

After the passing of several minutes, Lucius and Draco finally stopped writhing and were now panting heavily.

"Lucius? Draco? Are you alright?"

"Yes, Mother." Her son breathed back hoarsely.

"We're alright now, Narcissa." Said Lucius whilst wincing.

"The Dark Mark… The last time that happened was when… Lucius, does this mean that…" she trailed off.

"Yes. It means that the Dark Lord has finally been defeated. The Potter boy finally vanquished him." He said softly in awe.

"Does this mean that it's all over?" asked Draco, his eyes shining.

"Yes, Draco. Everything will finally be alright again." Said Lucius.

"Well, let's not spend all day in this dark corner when it's such a beautiful day." Said Narcissa indicating to the bright blue sky of the horizon that a nearby window was showing.

"Your wish is our command, my dear." Said Lucius, teasing his wife slightly.

"Lucius." She said while shaking her head in amusement.

They walked to the Great Hall, where they sat at the Slytherin table, they huddled together in order to conceal themselves from other people,

"Narcissa, Draco, I just wanted to apologize for all the pain and suffering that I put you through." Said Lucius after a moment of silence.

"Lucius, like what I said before, I do not blame you, none of us knew that this was all going to happen, so don't blame yourself." Said Narcissa.

"Thank you, Narcissa. What about you, Draco? Do you forgive me?"

"Yes. I do, Father. I know that none of this was your intention." Repied Draco.

"Thank you both so much. I promise that I'll be a better man for all of us."

Draco and Narcissa smiled at Lucius; they were still huddled together as they did not want to be harassed at the moment, and even though they know that they will have to face the harassment eventually, for now they just wanted to enjoy each others' company in peace, now that the terror of the Dark Lord has finally ended, they can now rebuild their lives.

* * *

><p>AN: I apologize for not updating for so long, I was busy with schoolwork as well as my final examinations, but now that summer has finally arrived, I plan on being more active on , I would also like to thank all those who have supported this fanfic, once again, I am sorry for updating so late. This is the chapter before the epilouge, I will update soon. Thank you all for the support that you have given me. :)


	7. Once Again

They didn't know what to say or think; even after all the horrible things that they did to him and his friends, Harry Potter forgave them, and convinced the reconstituted Ministry of Magic and the acting Minister, Kingsley Shacklebot to pardon them for their crimes (and it was not an easy task), but he still went through all that effort to save them from imprisonment in Azkaban. When they saw him in the corridors of the Ministry and asked him why, he responded:

"Because you saved my life." Said Harry.

"We didn't, it was just my wife you saved you." Explained Lucius.

"Oh, I know that Mr. Malfoy, but it just seemed right to help all three of you and not just her." Harry replied.

"But what made you think that?" Narcissa asked.

"I did it for two reasons: the first was out of gratitude, I owe you a lot Mrs. Malfoy, and I know that what you want the most is to be with your family. And the second one was because I knew your reason; you lied to Voldemort about me being dead in order to find your husband and son and reunite your family as one, and I saw you and your husband during the battle, you didn't fight, but instead looked for your son, and I believe that people who would place their families first deserve second chances."

The three Malfoys were awed by what Harry said; they could hardly believe that a young seventeen-year old man, who was orphaned at an early age, and faced adversities that no normal adult could face, let alone handle, could be so forgiving and compassionate, that he was willing to overlook all their crimes and flaws and give them freedom instead of the punishment that they truly deserve.

"Mr. Potter…" started Lucius, "I…I don't how to thank you for all this."

"You don't have to do anything for me Mr. Malfoy."

"Potter, I mean… H-Harry," the youngest Malfoy referred to his former rival by his first name for the first time, "Thank you. Even after all that we did… what I did to you and to Weasl-, I mean, Ronald, and to your friend the Mu-, I mean to, Hermione…"

Draco was struggling to find the right words to say to him, he wanted to apologize for everything horrible that he did to him and to his friends, and more importantly, thank him.

"Draco…" now it was Harry's turn to address him by his first name, "It's alright; I know what you're trying to say."

"Still, I'm grateful." Said Draco. "And I'm sorry, for everything." He added, afterwards, he uncertainly raised his hand.

Harry slowly, but immediately took his hand and shook it, silently saying that all was forgiven.

"I am forever grateful to you for this, Mr. Potter." Said Narcissa.

"You're more than welcome, Mrs. Malfoy." Said Harry.

There was a shuffle of footsteps approaching them and a voice:

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Shacklebot is looking for you." Said an Auror.

"All right. Tell him that I'm on my way."

The Auror nodded and left.

"Well, I've been called, I must go, and I wish you all well."

"Goodbye, and uh… take care." Lucius said a bit awkwardly.

"I hope to see you again sometime soon." Said Narcissa with more confidence.

"See you soon Po-, I mean Harry." Said Draco whilst waving at him somewhat shyly, and giving him a small, uncertain but nevertheless, sincere and genuine smile.

"Goodbye to you all." Said Harry while smiling.

_19 years later_…

Malfoy Manor seemed radiant and cheerful compared to the way it was during the Second Wizarding War, in the grand Manor, were Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, with their son Draco, along with his wife, Astoria, and their son, Scorpius, who were visiting.

"Draco, Astoria, Scorpius, it's wonderful to see you again." Greeted Narcissa.

The three visitors kissed the female Malfoy on the cheek, while they each hugged Lucius.

"So how have you all been?" asked Lucius.

"We've been doing well, Father." Replied Draco.

"So, you owled us saying that young Scorpius has been accepted to Hogwarts, that's great news! Congratulations, my grandson!" exclaimed Narcissa.

"Great indeed. Now, I'm not saying that you must, Scorpius, but we'd prefer it best if you were sorted in Slytherin, since that has been the traditional House of the House of Black, Malfoy Family, and Greengrass Family. We will not hold it against you if you were sorted in a different House, but do try to be sorted there, alright? Lucius told his grandson.

"Yes, Grandfather." Replied the youngest Malfoy.

"Very good. But keep in mind that wherever you are sorted, we will expect you to get good grades, I won't have my only grandchild to not have a good future." Lucius said the last part in a rather stern manner.

"I understand, Grandfather."

"Excellent."

"Now that that's settled, shall we have tea?" offered Narcissa.

They spent hours chattering about how they have been, what they have been doing, and so on and so forth until it was almost sunset.

"Well, we must be going now, it is almost dark outside." Said Draco whilst standing up.

"Yes, and we must go to Diagon Alley tomorrow to purchase Scorpius' things for school." Said Astoria.

"Very well. I wish you all a safe trip home." Narcissa said warmly.

"Goodbye, and take care of yourselves." Said Lucius.

"We will, Father." Replied Draco.

After they kissed Narcissa on the cheek, and embraced Lucius one more time, they exited the grand manor before dissapparating, leaving Lucius and Narcissa alone one again.

They were sitting in the drawing room quietly, but the silence was soon broken when Narcissa giggled.

"What is amusing you, dearest?" Lucius asked his wife.

"I just recalled something that you said when Draco and his family were still here."

"And what would that be?"

"You told Scorpius that you'll be fine with him not being sorted in to Slytherin." She replied.

"And what's so funny about that?" a confused Lucius asked.

"When Draco was his age, you told our son that if he wasn't sorted into Slytherin, you'll disown and disinherit him for breaking tradition." She replied whilst still giggling.

"Well that was a long time ago, Narcissa, and times change." He explained.

"I suppose you are right."

"But do you know what will never change?" he asked his wife.

"What?" she asked.

Lucius stood up from his chair and strode towards Narcissa, and then afterwards took her hands in to his, before saying: "My love for you."

"Oh, Lucius. You're very loving." She told him looking directly in to his grey eyes.

They stared at each other for a moment before kissing each other passionately, and even though that they were already aged with time; they felt as if they were two young teenagers who fell in love with each other while they were still at Hogwarts once again.


End file.
